


party rockers in the house tonight

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, itaru-centric, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: “Ah? Chigasaki, I wasn’t aware that we were having guests tonight,” Chikage said as he shrugged his jacket off by the entrance of room 103.Itaru’s eyebrow quirked. “I didn’t know either,” he muttered.a3! week day one: link skills
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Settsu Banri, Chigasaki Itaru & Taichi Nanao, Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	party rockers in the house tonight

“Ah? Chigasaki, I wasn’t aware that we were having guests tonight,” Chikage said as he shrugged his jacket off by the entrance of room 103.

Itaru’s eyebrow quirked. “I didn’t know either,” he muttered.

On the other end of the couch, Banri loudly sipped his Baja Blast. Citron and Taichi, both lazily spread across the floor, were seemingly too busy on Itaru’s phone to notice Chikage come in. KniRound XIV: Redux flashed on the TV.

Chikage smiled, strained, and cleared his throat. “I’ll be in the courtyard, then. I still have to finish some assignments from work.” As quickly as he’d come, Chikage left their room, leaving Itaru with the kids. Thanks, senpai.

Taichi looked up from his—no,  _ Itaru’s _ —phone as the door shut. “Was someone just here?” Itaru grimaced as he noted the orange grime covering the teen’s fingers. He’d just gotten a new phone for more storage; if Taichi got his nasty ass Dorito dust stuck in the case, Itaru would probably have to PVP him.

Banri snorted. “Yeah, it was Chikage. What are you doing on one centimeter’s phone?”

“Who’s one centimeter?” Citron asked as he got up from his spot next to Taichi and slumped over Itaru, folding himself into the gamer on the couch. It was almost endearing if you ignored the fact that Itaru hasn’t mopped the floor since he moved in.

Still, Itaru pressed a kiss to Citron’s forehead as he glared at Banri. Whatever. Bastard. Citron could confirm that he is, in fact, larger than—

“Oh, yeah! Here’s your phone back, Itaru-san,” Taichi essentially yelled, thrusting the device at its rightful owner. Between his controller and Citron, Itaru’s hands were full, so he nodded at the coffee table for the teen to place it on. Taichi grinned, explaining, “Citron-san was showing me your UmaPri account. I didn’t know you had so many games, Itaru-san!”

Itaru grunted. “Well, of course,” he replied, “Taruchi’s gotta keep his influence everywhere.” Honestly, he couldn’t care less if Taichi knew who he was; the kid was too damn honest to use Itaru’s status for his own benefit, and besides, he’d be surprised if Taichi  _ didn’t  _ know who he was by now, considering how much he hung around Itaru’s room after midnight, whining about his gacha rolls and...Tenma. Itaru should ask about that, actually.

“How’s Tenma?” Itaru decided that the time to ask is now. As an adult ( _ ha _ ) figure in Taichi’s life, it was his obligation to check in on his juvenile shenanigans.

It took Taichi no less than a second to flush from head to toe. “Um, haha, what do you mean, Itaru-san?” Taichi shouted, and in Itaru’s peripheral vision, he sees Banri drop his phone and smirk.

The bastard slid over (as much as he could, anyway, because Citron is still flopped over his partner) and hungrily grinned at his troupe member. “How is Tenma, Taichi?” Itaru feels bad, honestly, watching as Taichi shivered.

Taichi shrieks and starts rambling about how  _ he wouldn’t know  _ and  _ it’s not like he liked Tenma, anyway _ . Itaru realizes that a chuckle managed to find its way out of his throat, and as KniRound XIV: Redux’s soundtrack plays on his shitty speakers he’d found at a garage sale in his teens, and while Citron sighs and nuzzles himself closer into the blond, and while Itaru pauses and thinks,  _ gee, when was the last time I showered _ —Itaru realizes that maybe, just maybe, having people over tonight wasn’t such a bad idea.

And then he remembers Chikage is still fucking around somewhere around the Mankai dorms, and the memory of Senpai’s disappointed gaze alone is almost enough to ask Taichi and Banri to go back to their rooms. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a disease and its called having good taste in a3 ships  
> the link skills i used here were "Junk Fooders" and "Gamer Club"—no citron does not have any link skills with itaru, which is a shame, because i put him in here anyway. i just think citoita is neat. i dont know how this ended up being itarucentric i was originally do ouka high boys but. here we are  
> i think i switched tense halfway through? i can't write im 14 sorry also i didnt proofread this at all lol sorry its a Mess  
> this is the first a3! week ive participated in, and the first fandom event ive participated in in general, so if i did anything Wrong peas let me know :3 thanks for reading!


End file.
